


[podfic] we all wanna party when the funeral ends

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  Gee wouldn't look at him, just stubbed out the cigarette before lighting another one, blowing out a stream of smoke and looking at a spot beyond Mikey's shoulder. "We—what we did last night—" His eyes darted around the room, meeting Mikey's for a split second before dropping to the bare concrete floor. "It was wrong," he said quietly. "We can't do that again. Ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we all wanna party when the funeral ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we all wanna party when the funeral ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420973) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Thanks, as always, to akamine_chan for letting me record her work. So much fun to play in your sandbox, aka! <3
> 
> Cover art by the stunningly talented akamine_chan
> 
> Warning for incest, and underage sexual situations.
> 
> Happy birthday, Sylvaine! A present for you, with love. <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:14:18 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060212/060212.mp3) | **Size:** 13.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060212/060212.m4b) | **Size:** 27.9 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we all wanna party when the funeral ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420973) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
